Dark Paradise
by BumbleBey
Summary: Sophie will not go down without a fight.Which is why she has made Caroline her new pawn. Now everyone will be forced to see her things Sophies way or Caroline and the baby will die.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place right around the time Elijah broke the promise to help the witches.

* * *

Caroline was buzzing around her room in search of her lip gloss. It would a nice finishing touch on her outfit. Tyler asked her to swing by the house if she could. And at first she was unsure. He basically dumped her for some ridiculously pursuit. But this was Tyler he always had the best intentions. She thought. So she grabbed her sweater off the back of the door. Her lips would look great without the gloss. After all saliva works well.

* * *

The witches peered around them nervous about what they were about to submit too. Sophie summoned them to the grave yard to do a spell. Which left them all uneasy at least the one's who showed up. Marcel wasn't the one to be played with and this would surely get them killed.

"Thank you all for coming here tonight I honestly appreciate this" Sophie approached everyone from the mist that hung over the grave yard. She was carrying her large book on her side.

"How about you tell us what we're here for Sophie!" someone spoke up.

"As I informed you before the Original family has broken their promise to us. But we can not continue our quest for freedom without their help so I believe I have a solution"

"What is that child we no longer have the child as leverage?" an elder witch asked

"That's where your wrong we the child. I still feel a bond to it and all we have to do is transfer that child to someone very important to the Originals more specific Klaus"

The grin on her face, the determination in her eye's and the pieces laid out in front of them suddenly set everyone further off edge. They started to realize the cold, it never bothered any of them till now.

"You want us to take the child from the girl and give it someone else. That is entirely too dangerous"

"Yes but it was a worth a try. Trust me if we pull this off we will hold all the cards. Isn't this want you want freedom from Marcel, this city and miserable life please don't turn your back on hope" Sophie begged.

"Who is this person that is so important?" The elder witch asked concerned. The first person that popped in their head was the doppelganger. That would give them the most leverage in the race for New Orleans against the vampires but the girl has proven to much trouble.

Fully ignoring the questions"Let us take hands"

They did as they were told. Too long were they shoved in a corner and neglected. It was time to rise above the vampires and take back what they helped built.

Sophie used a special powder to draw their seal on the cover of the book. Murmuring inaudible word's. She poured the blood from the vile out on the book, placed a lock of hair down and a very expensive looking bracelet.

The witches joined Sophie in the chant, their voices grew louder over the gusting wind. The book flared up as the smoke took off into the air.

* * *

Caroline got out of her car and bounded across the lawn knocking on the door. She felt a sharp pain in her side but chose to ignore it waiting for someone to answer the door.

Another pain cut through her abdomen. She touched the spot grabbing the knob for support. She began to shake it furiously. The feeling ran up her spine. The blonde knees buckled and fell to the floor in agony. Not once letting out a sound of distress.

* * *

Haley was seated on a vintage couch in the Mikaelson living room. Elijah was seated across from her sprawled out reading a newspaper. It was weird to see such man with perfect posture who always wore a suit, seat a little to comfortably on a couch.

Thinking about that made her smile. The thought of what it would be like not have gotten in Klaus jeans but instead the more respectable Mikaelson made her smile spread even further. Being a mother to child's father who wasn't a mad man was very nice thought.

Meanwhile a fierce wind knocked the windows out leaving shards of glass on the wooden floor. Haley looked up from her hands in confusion and saw the smoke depart through the window.

A sudden feeling of hunger came over her. Her little fighter was hungry again.

* * *

Caroline was placed in the master room upstairs surrounded by her friend's and family, they looked at her in concern scared of what was making her fuss so much.

A few hour's ago around Elena arrival she finally let out a blood curdling scream the first sound Matt her make other than the heavy breathing. She shook uncontrollably, eyes rolled in the back of her head and her limps just seem to snap in and out of place.

"What the he'll is wrong with her" Damon coughed. That earned him a smack on his shoulder from Elena.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline was curled into a small ball under her linen covers. Everyone else was settled downstairs in the kitchen, trying to solve what they just saw a few hour's ago.

"I searched her phone" Jeremy entered the room with Carolines phone in hand "she got a text from Tyler to meet him here"

Elena ran her hands through her brunette hair, besides Carolines mom she was hit the hardest by the pain she saw a few hour's ago "Is this Silas again why would she need to come here"

"I don't know" Jeremy shrugged " maybe he just did that to get our attention"

"My daughter did not need to be toyed with just to prove a point" the sheriff choked by tears, taking a sip of her coffee to settle herself .

"This is Silas he'll have you jump into a pot of boiling oil to prove a point" Damon patted Mrs. Forbes hand .

"But why" Katherine raised an eyebrow.

Elenas doppelganger sat on the counter top swinging her legs. She didn't want to miss a chance of any of her enemies in pain . And this sob story made her heart leap with a little joy. For once another vampire could internally suffer the pain of Silas that she suffered.

The fact that it involved Elena made it even better.

"We'll find out soon trust me but in the meantime I asked around for Silas to see if he was causing anyone else trouble but no answer. The witches are silent on the east end"

"If only Klaus were here" Elena shook her head leaning against Damon.

"What could he possibly do" Katherine asked annoyed by the the sudden change in conversation. She hated that guy with a passion and if looks could kill. Klaus would be long gone " He's in some foreign country crying over his lifetime of loneliness where he belongs not here in Mystic Fall's trying to rip our hearts out"

Everyone rolled there eye's. They all wished Katherine was long gone.

"Hey guy's"

* * *

All the eye's in the room shot towards the blonde in the doorway.

"Has it worked Sophie ?" Sabine asked

The witch could barely sleep last night even though that spell felt like it sucked her dry. Freedom did seem closer and Sabine wanted to find out how quick it would be delivered.

She found her friend at the stove, stirring.

Sophie turned from her Gumbo to her friend.

She had a satisfied gleam in her eye's. That was all the confirmation Sabine needed. The fair skinned and brown eyed witch crossed the room and took a seat at the table in front of vegetables.

"The bond between me and the girl is very strong, we'll have to figure out why when the girl is presented to us"

"And how will we get her without leaving the Quarter" Sabine asked dicing some vegetables to add to the gumbo .

"Trust me she will be delivered to us" Sophie had a new pep in her step. She had a feeling the tides were changing.

* * *

"Why are you all staring at me like that?" Caroline crossed her arms in defense. She was annoyed by everyone's focus on her. Usually she would admire the attention but not when she had a massive headache and overpowering craving for some blood.

"Care what happened to you" Elena rushed in front of her blond friend.

"Nothing I'm perfectly fine" Caroline shrugged.

"What the hell do you mean your pregnant" her mother through her hands in the air.

Caroline rolled her eye's at hers mother silliness"Mom your going through menopause right because I'm infertile remember"

"Look down idiot" Damon shook his head at the blonde. He wasn't sure if he should laugh or feel concerned

Caroline looked down at the bump and poked it just to see if she was going crazy.

"What exactly happened to me last night?" Caroline asked in horror

Katherine the only one clearly enjoying the conflict playing on Caroline's and the only one who had the heart to describe every detail of what happened last night in the Lockwood home.

"But I don't remember any of that. How could I be pregnant this is joke right" Caroline cried.

But the soft murmur that wasn't her own heartbeat proved that she was indeed with child. That fact broke her into millions of pieces.

"How am I suppose to finish college or get a career in finance if I'm carrying some ghost baby"

Elena held her best friend as she cried. Katherine on the other hand was snickering into her phone . Texting an old friend.

"Since when did you want a career in finance" Mrs Forbes raised an eye at her daughter. She could of sworn Caroline hated the thought of being some boring lady stuck in a office.

She wasn't sure how to approach her daughter . What daughter wakes up pregnant with a full belly not to mention a daughter who was a vampire who was suppose to not be able to have kids.

"It's Klaus" Jeremy spoke up

Carolines head rose up from Elena's shoulder. Her face was tear stained and her cheeks were red " what's Klaus"

"The baby is his"

Carolines heart began to beat hard against her chest. She felt like she was going to faint. They had no sexual contact what so ever. How could she be carrying the devil spawn.

"How is that possible" It was Mrs Forbes turn to cry now.

"Bonnie doesn't know she says to hand her over" Jeremy looked forward, focusing on the thin air everyone knew it was Bonnie though.

"Hand her over to who exactly" Katherine interest was peaked . She was always up from drama wether she was involved or not.

"To me"


	3. Chapter 3

I'm glad I caught your attention peachykeen234. I hope everyone who read the story enjoyed what I wrote. I enjoyed writing it. But that is all for today.

* * *

Haley stood in front of the mirror examining her once growing tummy. But now her stomach somehow was getting flatter but that shouldn't be possible because her stomach should be getting larger not smaller. She felt her stomach, it felt normal too normal.

"Elijah" the brunette yelled. He was the only one who she thought to confide in about a matter like this.

The vampire breezed into the room a second later. It was a large space up in the attic. Simple and furnished.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"I think there's something wrong with the baby" Hayley turned from the mirror and showed her tummy.

Elijah's eye's narrowed on her stomach, like he could see something she couldn't "It seems there is a problem indeed"

Elijah walked out of the room and Hayley quickly followed behind.

* * *

It took some convincing and threatening but Caroline was in Tyler Lockwood's car headed to meet a certain special witch.

They would have left early but Caroline had some preening to do. She curled her hair into a elegant bun. Searched her closet for clothes that could actually be fashionable and look nice on her bump. That turned out to be black leggings and one of her father's plain white button ups with a blazer. Of course there was also the jewellery and the need to pack some extra stuff. Not to mention she had to feed and assure everyone she'd be back soon with answers about the child growing inside her.

This all gave Tyler a chance to think about how he screwed up so much in the last year or so. If he didn't covert with Haley she wouldn't have went to Klaus or got knocked up, if he just ran to some exclusive place and find a pack and forget Mystic Fall entirely when Klaus gave him the chance he wouldn't be driving Caroline into doom.

Caroline looked up from 'Finance for Dummies' book "You know Tyler you haven't told me where we're going. I'm dying to know"

"Just trust me you'll get the help you need" Tyler patted her thigh. He stared straight ahead not daring to look at the one person he had left. In his life He hated to lie to her or put her in danger. But what he was about to do would save them all from a life of terror.

Too bad Caroline didn't like the thought.

"Why should I trust you of all people Tyler. You left me to grieve by myself, to think that you would return to me while you were off fulfilling some vendetta"

"I was getting answers" Tyler countered at the angry blonde.

"That explains why you barely called or told me you loved me right. Maybe if you were around I wouldn't be in this sick twisted position" Caroline snarled slamming her textbook shut" Either you told me where I'm going or turn the car around" she snapped at him, flipping to the next page.

"I said to trust me" Tyler growled, swerving around a car that stopped right in front of him.

"Tyler I swear to God if I don't get answers I'm calling Elena right now"

"I removed your battery at the gas station there is no one in miles to help you"

Caroline never the one to be absent minded knew they crossed the Virgina state line hour's ago . She also knew about the cars filled with people who surely woud help a poor pregnant woman. But what she didn't know was why they weren't head for Delaware which was in the opposite direction. After all that's where Tyler told everyone we were headed.

"Fine have it your way" Caroline went in his pocket and took out his phone in lightening speed. She typed in the password 'Carol' and hunted through his messages.

Tyler glanced over at her and tried to snatch the phone from him. A failed attempt.

"Caroline stop give me the phone back now" Tyler demanded trying to get the phone out Carolines hand but still focus on the road. Another failed attempt.

"New Orleans as in the bayou ! What the hell, Tyler who is Sophie?" Caroline snarled.

This is beyond anything Caroline was willing to deal with again. She was tired of the lying and scheming. All she wanted was a normal life but she couldn't even finish college without getting knocked up overnight by the world's most hated vampire. No more lies.

"No one give me the phone please Caroline don't make this hard for me" Tyler begged. He was still trying to snatch the phone.

Caroline no longer saw the guy she once loved but a crazed psycho. And she was tired of all the crazed psychos That was threatening her life. Not only her but the little one inside her.

"Sorry Tyler"

Caroline grabbed his neck and snapped it in a flash. His body fell limp against the door. She quickly grabbed the wheel and pulled over to the side of the road. And popped the trunk.

She dragged Tyler around to the back of the car and placed him in the back of Ford and slammed the trunk door shut.

* * *

"It seems you may have miscarried" Mae a elder witch on the edge of the quarter pronounced.

"How is that possible! " Haley tightened her grip on Elijah's hand.

They were in a modern check up office. Haley sat on the edge of the bed, her hands encircled her now flat stomach.

"A number of thing's could of happen dehydration, stress, all of which could have happen internally if you didn't physically harm yourself"

"I didn't harm myself, I mean I couldn't Klaus would have killed me and when he finds this out I don't know how he'll react" Haley began to shake with fear.

Mae shook her head and walked to the sink to wash her hand. Before Elijah let the porcelain skinned doctor with deep set hazel eye's see Haley he made sure she was compelled to believe her patient was a human and not a werewolf who once carried a hybrid. So no one had to worry about being ratted out to Marvel

"I'm so sorry Lacey but your baby is gone, completely gone"

"The problem is how or why" Elijah pondered "could this be because of anything supernatural"

"It maybe or may not be but highly doubt it since majic isn't allowed in the Quarter. I'm sorry you too it just wasn't your time"

"The witches had to do this I couldn't have killed that baby" Haley broke down in tears "Elijah you believe me right"

"Haley the witches can't do magic" Elijah released her hand and straightened his Tux.

"They won't do magic but they did this Elijah"

"I have another appointment so can you too please handle this somewhere more private"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Jude, don't make it bad

Take a sad song and make it better

Remember to let her into your heart

Then you can start to make it better

Diners, Motels and the Beetles. That was the life Caroline lived until she crossed the New Orleans state line.

Whoever Sophie was, was unknowingly about to meet up with a vampire with an agenda. They were suppose to meet in the center of the French Quarter.

Caroline wasn't one for hostile situations which is why she had Elena tracking her whereabouts from home. If anything went wrong all Caroline had to do was touch a small button on her phone and Damon would be there to pick her up. The phone she retrieved from under the seat where Tyler stashed it .

What idiot , Caroline turned the music back up. Nodding along to Lennon and McCartney. A little classic music would be good for the child, Caroline smiled at the thought of the baby one day sitting at a piano playing her an epic ballad.

She turned the music up a little higher

And anytime you feel the pain

Hey Jude, refrain

Don't carry the world upon your shoulders

For well you know that it's a fool

Who plays it cool

By making his world a little colder

"She's here" Sophie murmured, the brunette looked up from her book. She was seated on the loveseat next to her bed.

* * *

"She's finally here" Sophie jumped up in excitement, she felt the bond grow stronger and stronger.

She ran out of her room in pursuit for her coat. No need to keep the girl waiting.

Haley sat on the couch the spot she once shared with her little fighter. Now she was being interrogated by the Mikaelson's. Her hand were folded in front of her.

"You honestly want me to believe you didn't kill it" Klaus bellowed.

"I didn't I swear it was here inside me one day and the next day it was gone"

Rebekah yawned in frustration" Your still not saying how the child managed to vanish out your stomuch"

"The witches of course they're out to get us. They'll do anything to get revenge in Marcel" Hayley tried to reason to deaf ears.

Klaus corrected his ex lover meticulously "There is no we Haley there is us . You killed that chance when you killed the child"

"Excuse me" she looked up at the vampire across from her.

Elijah took the chance to intervene"Klaus watch your tone"

"Your such a hypocrite you didn't even want the child you refused to call it your own now your declaring passion for something I could of sworn you would have gotten rid of if Elijah let you"

"I'm pretty sure you would have done your own baby in too if Elijah let you" Rebekah spoke up for her brother.

The hurt that played on her emotions was undeniable but it was making anyone feel sorry for her. Well maybe one felt sorry for the werewolf "I could never kill my own blood after how my parent's abandoned me how could I do something like that"

"Niklaus drives a stake through us every once and a while it's pretty believable that you could kill your own blood" Rebekah stated quite frankly.

"I didn't do it"

"I know Haley and we will find out who will bug in the meantime go get some rest" Elijah spoke softly to Hayley.

She didn't miss a heartbeat before she quickly left the room. Ready for bed and completely drained from everyone's accusations.

"Your really letting her stay here brother after all we just been through" Klaus shook his head in disbelief.

"Klaus please she just lost her first child and she has no family until we can get her back on her feet she will reside here " Elijah answered, he took a seat where Hayley once sat.

"How noble" Rebekah said sarcastically. She poured herself some more blood.

"Oh don't start sister I smell scotch all over your sweater. You don't drink whiskey but I know damn well someone who does"

"Klaus our sister's affairs are her own" Elijah warned his brother more than aware of what was to come next.

"Nice touch adding the plural discribes our sister's very well a bunch of men she slept with in a moment of loneliness"

"Oh shut up at least I felt something for the people I slept with you probably have a dozen kids out there that you left behind" Rebekah shit back not the slightest but hurt. She heard the speech before.

Elijah snapped "Rebekah enough please go check on Haley"

Rebekah reluctantly stoked out the room . Leaving the two Mikaelson brother's in silence.

"Can't you be more affectionate to your little sister brother"

"She has Marcel for that Elijah" Klaus said with a bit of snark.

Leaving without another word from his brother Klaus swept out of the living room. Poor Elijah was to devise a plan to solve the case of the miscarried baby.

* * *

Caroline pulled over the car over and grabbed her tote bag from the opposite seat and pulled her glasses on. She exited the car and strode over to a gift shop. Back at one of the pit stops she made she decided to change into a Aztec printed sun dress and flats. Her other choice of footwear were taking a toll on her now swelling feet.

The streets were dark and empty, the floor under her flats were moist from the rain. Not really good weather for a sundresss but she still looked wonderful. And her unwanted baby bump was barely showing.

The feeling of knowing your carrying a child left Caroline in turmoil. She knew something was there but it didn't feel like anything yet. The fact that the baby belonged to Klaus confused her even more. Vampires couldn't reproduce it was nature's way of telling their species that they are not human and won't be blessed with the opportunity. But Caroline woke up blessed wether she liked it or not by a man she never slept with.

The blond took a seat on a wooden bench placing her bag next to her and rubbed her growing tummy.

Does that mean he slept with someone else ? or somebody put something in her blood bags to get her knocked up?

All bets were on Katherine! That evil bitc...

"Excuse me" a young man tapped Carolines shoulder. She looked up from her perfect manicured fingers.

He was dark skinned with an enormous afro. His eye's seem to be dilated with veins encircling the area. This guy was a vampire, a vampire who is suffering from lack of blood.

"May I help you" Caroline asked politely.

"I should be asking you that questions Marcel said no one in the Quarter after sun down"

"Oh I don't who that person is but I'm meeting someone" Caroline assured him.

"Your not from here are you ?" He snickered at the thought of someone not knowing about Marcel.

"Do I have Virginia written on my forehead listen I'll be off in a few minutes I'm just waiting on somone" Caroline looked down at her watch " who is ten minutes late already" Caroline was now annoyed with the man and this Sophie girl.

"Your pregnant" the man stuttered, his gave on Carolines stomach.

"Unfortunately yes my mood is changing as we speck"

"Come with me" He grabbed her arm and pulled her off the bench.

The sudden jerk sent a pain through her spine. She bent over to catch her breathe. The man yanked her up again. This time Caroline through a punch right for his cheek.

The man fell on the floor "Can't you see I'm with child"

She wasted no time snapping his neck with her foot. But before she could wipe the sweat from her brow she was grabbed by her hair and pull down against the pavement.

"What the hell" the blonde growled at them

"He said your coming with us" another man snapped.

"And I said no"

Caroline grabbed his foot and twisted the bone out the socket, he fell to his feet. Before she could scammer up off the pavement white dust was thrown in her face. Instantly disconnecting her senses.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you peachykeen234I,Sarah and Mah Luka for reviewing . I hope all those who read this story so far is enjoying it as well as enjoying their thanksgiving meal.

* * *

Caroline had her hair up in a high ponytail. She choose to dress down in trouser's and a white T-shirt. A far cry from her usually high class outfits. Her only accessory was the child she had on her shoulder. The baby was fast asleep but the blonde rocked back an forth, continuously rubbing the baby on her back. Caroline face was lit up by her smile as she looked out the window. There was soft music playing in the background.

'Grrr' the sound rumbled through the room. But Caroline didn't even seem to notice. She continued to stare out the movie as she rocked the baby.

'Grrr' the sound was even louder. The blonde still didn't budge.

"Hey" Carolines head snapped up to see deep brown eye's .

"Who are you?" Caroline asked. She was still a little drowsy from sleep. And could barely see anything around her.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question" the girl countered. She took a step closer now her figure was fully visible.

Caroline looked away from the woman in front of her to observe her surrounding. It definitely was the streets of New Orleans that ruined her dress. The room was pitch black with vines on the brick walls. She was surprised to see the woman in front of her. Bad choice again Tyler, Caroline rolled her eye's again at her ex lovers bad taste in brunettes.

The room was only little by the dim light that came from the torches that hung on the wall's. It smelled like mildew. Caroline wrinkled her nose at the horrible smell.

"Aren't you the one who kidnapped me and I hope whatever you through in my face doesn't ruin my health"

"It was just sleeping dust no worries Caroline" the female in front of her shrugged off the statement.

"Wait didn't you just ask me my name?" she recalled the question .

"Yes but that doesn't answer the who you are part"

"You mean significance I don't have any " it was Carolines time to shrugged. The action led her to realize that she was bounded to a the arms of the chair she sat in.

The brunette didn't even realize the struggle her captor was putting up against the ropes. The last time she was in this situation her father almost killed her. It made her little paranoid especially since she was carrying someone's child "Of course you do everyone around here just can't stop talking about you"

"Who's everybody" Caroline looked up from the ropes.

"Hayley, Tyler you seem to hold a great importance to a certain Mikaelson"

"I'm here because of Klaus oh gosh did he sign my soul over to you or something"

Caroline heard someone outside of the wall's that surrounded her laugh.

"No but your boyfriend kind of offered up your soul for the sake of humanity"

"Tyler did what" she shrieked. Her stomach took the time to growl again but Caroline ignored it. She was livid by the new revelation.

Tyler gave her life over to someone else. Someone she didn't even know.

The girl explained who she was, Sophie Decaearux a witch with mission to save her people. Sophie also mentioned how Tyler thought transporting the baby to Caroline would help Sophie succeed in her plans.

"Again what does any of this have to do with me? " Caroline snapped, the explanation didn't seem to wear away her anger.

"That baby is from a girl named Hayley it's a hybrid"

"Klaus" Caroline whispered, her eye's narrowing her anger.

That werewolf boyfriend stealing shank just couldn't help herself into Klaus's britches could she. For some reason the thought elevated her anger.

"Exactly the Mikaelson's and I made a deal which they broke so we had to take some extra precautions" Sophie took this time to hand Caroline a bootle of blood "Klaus could care less about that child or Hayley but it's been brought to my attention that he cares a lot about you"

It didn't take her long to figure out the reason she was in the dreadful room, bounded against her will and pregnant with Klaus (the crazy world renowned hybrid) and Hayley (the winner of this centuries Biggest Whore Award) baby.

"Your using me as a pawn to get Klaus to submit to your little schemes are you crazy he'll kill you" Caroline was still thirsty but the talk was more important. Of course her stomach didn't care because it continued to growl.

"He can't kill us we're linked whatever happens to me happens to you and vice versa" Sophie corrected her.

"This is too much, Klaus got somebody pregnant and your using me as some sort of arc . Wait why do you need Klaus"

"Marcel of course"

Caroline raised an eyebrow questionably. Could the female get anymore oblivious.

"Oh I forgot your not from here"

Sophie then launched into a whole rant about how her family was pushed in dark, The harvest about Marcel and his rule over the town. She also ranted about how Elijah broke the promise to help her and Hayley baby with Niklaus.

But there was only one thing on Carolines mind.

"That's great an all but I need more blood"

"Sabine the vampire needs to feed" Sophie yelled.

"Did you ever consider the child itself in all of this I mean it's an innocent creature at the end of day"

"It will bring death for all witches and trouble for the wolves. You should be lucky the child has made it this far"

"Excuse me you may not have noticed but I'm a vampire I'm stronger and if you of hurting me or this child I'll rip your lungs out" Caroline let the word's slip out calmly. But she meant every word she wasn't about to get fat for no reason.

"I see why Klaus likes you so much but that's not why your here then what"

Another set of laughter echoed into the room . Caroline didn't find a thing funny.

Sophie ignored her friend's laughter "Your link is very strong, stronger then when I was linked to Hayley I don't know if it's because your a vampire or the baby being inside of you but somethings off"

"I'm a totally different species so of course some things about me aren't average"

The look on the last Decaearux sister face might have been bland giving away no emotion but her eye's gave away her true feelings. "Interesting"

The brunette spun around to leave. But before she could leave another question was hurled at her.

"Wait am I suppose to stay in here for a while ? because this smell can't be good for my clothes"

Sophie smirked at the uptight vaThe fumes help restrained supernatural power's from a witches enemies"We're waiting a while to get in contact with Klaus"

Great !

* * *

Rebekah waltzed into Marcel's master bedroom , she through her purse aside and kicked off her boots. Last night pieces to her outfit got off a little more aggressively. That thought made her smile.

Rebekah stared intently at the bed in front of her. The golden colored cotton sheets that laid beneath the pillows with Marcels initials sewed into them that sat up against the wooden head board.

Last night had been a slew of memories. He was much like Stefan someone she loved and couldn't get away from even when they loved another. But while Stefan was in love with the infamous doppelganger, Marcel was in love the materialistic thing's. The home he's taken as his own after her brothers and her left the city.

There was an even bigger difference between Stefan and Marcel. She never had a chance with Stefan her impulsive brother would have probably killed Stefan if he didn't like him so much. All of this just so Klaus would be the only man she ever need.

Rebekah turned to face the door before it opened.

"Why did you attack my men" Marcel demanded, he had two other's behind him.

"Excuse me" she raised an eyebrow questionably"

"A few night's ago by the gift shop "

Rebekah was still confused.

"You were fighting a few of my friend's you seem short of breathe and hunched over a lot like you were pregnant" one of the men behind Marcel spoke up.

The word Marcel caught Rebekahs attention not only was she home smoking Klaus's old antique cigars for fun while eating ice cream and watching reruns of Hollywood Heights. But she wasn't pregnant nor could she ever reproduce.

"Well you got me Marcel what was I suppose to do I was seating down while I collected my thoughts after I killed one of your little tourist and then bam here comes little mini Marcels disturbing the peace"

Rebekah lied, she gave the impression of recovering from a memory lapse.

"Rebekah all you had to do was tell them to back off I could have handled it from there"

Rebekah rolled her eye's and grabbed her purse from it's seat on the floor. He was so stupid. Thank God it wasn't any of her family she was talking to. They would have seen right through her bad acting.

"As for you guy's" Marcel turned on his heels to face his men " Rebekah isn't a normal vampire she is irrational crazy but completely harmless if you give her a chance"

He looked over at her with adoration as she slipped on her brown boots.

"Let this be the last time you attack her " Marcel warned.

The two nodded then left, Rebekah was ready to leave right along with them. But that wasn't going to be easy. Rebekah just broke a few rules. Marcel wasn't going to let her slip away so easily.

Rebekah had no time for his punishments right now.

A blonde was in the quarter , a vampire blonde in the quarter who could have been pregnant. Katherine she was the only one dumb enough to show up here again. Plus she took the spell and was fully capable of reproducing. Maybe Elijah was responsible for this one.

"Where do you think your going missy" the frustration that once held his features was gone. Marcel now looked like a ball of sunshine standing there in the doorway. The only thing standing between her and answer. Rebekah didn't like things standing in her way.

"I just remembered my brother warned me about you"

"Do you always listen to Niklaus"

He was trying to seduce her again.

"No but from what just transpired I think I should at least try to listen a little harder"

Rebekah breezed past him and out his front door in a millisecond. She dogged her IPhone out of her bag. And waisted no time hitting the call button for the one person in her favorite contact's list.

Elijah picked up on first ring.

"'Re" before he could finish, his sister cut him off

"No time I think we have a new problem to deal with"


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reviewing laurenroxbrough, SwanQueen4055, peachykeen234, and here's to you May Luka Caroline is finally handed over. More reactions next chapter. Thanks everyone for reading.

* * *

"Klaus haven't you gotten enough already" Marcel spoke to his friend when he came into view. Marcel word's may have came out a little sarcastic but it had a intense seriousness hidden underneath.

Klaus joined Marcel at the table "Marcellus Gerard I have no idea what you speck of"

The dark skinned man shook his head"You told Rebekah to stay away from me"

Klaus chuckled half heartedly "Marcel honestly do you think your capable of loving my sister?"

"Like you know what love is" Marcel bit back.

"Why wouldn't I son after all I raised you kept Rebekah alive and well"

"You mean you kept her in a box half alive and well away from me"

Klaus poured his self some scotch. And reached for a slice of Marcels sandwich.

"Believe it or not Marcellus she is the only woman in my life, the only one that I could love conditionally. I won't seat back and watch you break her heart agan"

Klaus bit into the sandwich. Just like he was about to bit into Marcel.

Marcel wasn't pleased about losing half of his favorite pastrami sandwich "You mean you won't seat back while she grows up. What so hard about realizing she is a grown woman and needs to leave the nest"

"She's just not ready to flap her wings just yet" The blonde vampire shrugged.

It was like talking to a brick wall. No matter of reasoning could make it budge.

"Even if it's with me the man you brought up as your own"

Klaus laughed again and took swig of his gin-ger ale

"Honestly did you realize what you said I raised you why would I want my sister with someone who has such a great tie to me"

"Klaus I have many things you don't compassion, loyalty, a conscious"

He was stating the complete truth. But the Original vampire wasn't phased. Just like a brick wall.

"So what, we are besides those fact very much alike you are power hungry and want to be guaranteed your crown is never rendered just like me. But I'm an original I'll never die but you you can, most likely will die so you consume as much of this" Klaus waved his hands in the air" as you can"

"Perhaps your right but give me a chance please" Marcel found his self begging his adopted father. Just like the old days " a chance at redemption "

"If I give you a trail with my sister I wouldn't be the almighty Klaus Mikaelson would I ? But I'm feeling generous"

Marcellus spirit's raised immediately. It felt like being set free from those whips and chains all over again.

"So you give me your blessing!"

Klaus nodded yes "It won't last long Rebekah has history of turmoil with men"

Marcel didn't care though. He was getting a another chance with his one true love. A few insults won't stop him. Even if some of those words were true.

* * *

"I just finish texting Katherine she promised she is neither a blonde nor would she ever take a step back in this town" Elijah announced entering the kitchen.

Rebekah was rummaging through the freezer while Hayley sat at the kitchen table flipping through a old baby magazine.

"Texting very twenty-first century Elijah, I thought you and your bastard girlfriend were on better terms"

Elijah shook his head at his sister's blunt word's. Everyone always claims Klaus was the soul less one. But the more time Elijah spent with Rebekah he realized she didn't always act out because she was lacking affection. It was sometimes for joy.

"Rebekah I make it a point to not dwindle in your love life so please no comments on mine"

"Guys this doesn't explain anything what does some girl in the quarter have anything to do with my dead child ?" Hayley cut in.

"Nothing but it was a nice excuse to hear you stop crying" Rebekah answered.

"Sister" Elijah used that tone parents spoke to with a child who was about to say something they shouldn't. It didn't make Rebekah happy to hear it either she was a grown woman after all.

Rebekah raised her hands in defeat "If you must know I have a date with reruns"

Rebekah grabbed the wine bottle and ice cream off the table. The blonde left Elijah and Hayley in silence.

Elijah began to pace. He was completely loss and didn't know where to go. Hayleys baby was gone so how can he help her move on? She needed some support from family to bad she didn't have any. Klaus lost something else so he was acting out of impulse again? Thank heavens he wasn't chaos here they just got the garden redone. Rebekah was in cahoots with Marcel, could her loyalty be shifted? Why was he the only level headed Original.

He felt a vibration in his leg, Elijah pulled out his phone. It was Sophie.

"I have something for you" the witch spoke before he could.

Elijah listened as she instructed him to meet her in the back of the graveyard.

The smell was nauseating and it officially ruined her outfit. She was something that a Forbes should never be. Weak. The witch only gave her a cup of blood a day, this left her weak and drowsy. Not to mention the blood she did drink tasted artificial. Her stomach was cramped up and her head was pounding. Caroline would pass out every few hour's and woke up from sleep with shock running through her stomach.

Caroline continued to have dreams about the baby inside of her. Last night Caroline was in some forest at night surrounded by hooded people chanting pig Latin of some sort. There was fire and in the dream Caroline would fall to the floor bleeding from her womb. The thought of the dreams made her heart clench even more.

The door opened allowing light to shine into the damp room. She turned away from the blinding light.

"Caroline" a male called, it sound old, full of wisdom yet so much youth.

"Klaus"

"You should be lucky it's not him" Elijah let out a forced laugh.

The ropes became undone and she was pulled out the chair and into his arms bridle style.

"I'm sorry you got pulled into this" he apologized.

Caroline closed her eye's as her carried her into the light. There was a shift in her insides. Then there was a burning pain in her lower abdomen. She touched her belly. Caroline tried to reassure her child with the touch but another burning pain shot up to her hips.

"Elijah I need blood the baby needs " Caroline whispered. But there was a jolt to her rib.

The blonde began to choke up blood. Elijah leaned her over towards the ground. She jumped out of his arms and onto her knees gurgling as she coughed up the liquid.

She felt a hand rub her back.

"No"

The second she stepped on the witches ground it felt like something was clicked inside her. Like the few pints of blood she drank would burn through her digestive system and just needed to get out of her. But she was a vampire a weak one. Caroline needed blood or she would die. But it tasted like venom when it escaped her lips. Not sweet and neutral like usually did.

There was definitely something wrong with her.

* * *

"Klaus" Elijah called before his brother could venture upstairs.

"I hope your not going to mention anything to be that would ruin my mood"

He stood in the foyer smiling at his brother.

"We found your child" Elijah smiled tenderly at his brother.

"Excuse me, what do you mean found didn't it vanish into oblivion "

Klaus tried to remember babies ever ppearing from the mother then reappearing. It was impossible. Something twisted his mother would have probably child.

"Not quite it was simply given to someone else"

"Elijah is this some sick joke because if Rebekah must know I gave Marcel permission to pursue her hand"

But he caught her scent, and her harsh breathing pattern. That scent belonged to a certain someone. There was that same little murmur again. The heart murmur of his child. It beat against someone else. Someone that wasn't Hayley.

Klaus bounded up the stairs and followed the sound of her heartbeat. He kicked open the door.

There was Rebekah opened up the window that faced the blonde. Hayley Sat at the edge of the bed watching her sleep while tears streamed down her eye's. He took a step into the room to get a better look at her face, the blonde he left in Mystic Fall's safe and sound.

But here she was under his roof curled up in a ball under covers. With his child.


	7. Chapter 7

Another chapter. I hope you all enjoy your weekend . Babyg7, peachykeen234, SwanQueen4055, and Mah Luka thank you all for reviewing. Any questions and concerns feel free to tell :-)

* * *

"Please don't tell me Carolines upstairs knocked up with my child" Klaus stormed down the stairs.

"I'm sorry Niklaus, Sophie said she had no other option" Elijah looked up from a few medical records.

"No option" Klaus pulled the hinges of the wall in anger "Who told her about Caroline in the first place"

"Tyler"

"I'm going to kill both of them" Klaus punched a hole in the wall " After I let him come back into her life this is how he repay me"

"Brother calm down you have your daughter back" Elijah said in a soothing tone.

"It doesn't matter I could have gotten somebody else pregnant if I wanted to get a child"

Elijah shook his head at his brother's statement. After all this he isn't happy he got his child back. He basically just admitted he didn't want the child.

" The problem is she is upstairs. She should be in Whitmore studying some useless subject she wish she didn't, not upstairs over heating from a fever"

"I'm just as upset as you are. Damn it we all are but it's best we stay calm"

"I want the witch dead I want her organs to hang on the porch like chimes"

Klaus's brother flinched at the thought. Surely they wouldn't have any house guest with such a thing to greet them.

"I'm afraid that's not possible the baby and Sophie are tied"

"That sneaky bitch " they heard Rebekah say from upstairs. Of course she was eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Ahh" Klaus screamed.

He felt like his whole world was crumbling. His fangs were growing out. His eye's were turning and the veins around his eyes were darkening and becoming visible.

Elijah saw the change in appearance and was quick to jump to his feet and try to calm his brother. Nobody needed to die tonight. And at the rate Klaus was going somebody was going to get killed.

"She needs her rest I fear for health"

Klaus eye's was clouded by worry "What you mean fear for her health?"

"She is aging and won't respond to blood bags or the vein"

The Chandler that once stood over their heads was thrown at a wall.

* * *

Rebekah strutted into Marcels bedroom. She got his text last night to meet him here for a special surprise. The blonde wasn't really fond of any surprises since the only one's she seem to get were disastrous . Like the one last night when Elijah brought in a very feeble Caroline who seemed to be a new surrogate to Hayleys baby.

She used that reason to not meet him last night.

But there he was standing out on the balcony looking out at the sky.

"So you wanted me to come see you?" Rebekah asked.

He turned to face her and gave her a gentle smile"Yes I put together something for you"

He walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. They walked out of the room and down the hall into another room.

"Close your eye's" he requested.

She did as she was told he guided her into the room.

She opened her eye's to face a gigantic painting, it depicted them fencing. Rebekah could tell she was winning since she had him pinned against the wall.

There's only one artist that could paint like that.

There were paintings everywhere small, large they displayed Marcel and Rebekahs times together. Then there was the jewelry she could of sworn they got burnt in a fire. But they were seated delicately on the mannequins hands, fingers, feet, ears and neck. They were also dressed up in Rebekahs old cloths.

She turned around to face Marcel "What's this? "

"It's your room full of all our happy time's together"

"Who did this? " she asked even though she knew who painted the beautiful illustrations on the wall's.

Marcels eye's danced with accomplish as he saw the look of appreciation in Rebekahs eye's "Your brother helped out he suggested we put a piano but nobody around here knows how to play"

Rebekah heart soared into her throat. Niklaus helped him with all of this. Her evil vindictive brother painted all these paintings. Even the one of them sneaking off from a party together. And Marcel did all if this for her. Too bad her whole family is trying to screw him over.

"This is so sweet you didn't have to do all of this"

"No you deserve a place to remember that your past wasn't so bad"

Rebekah glanced around. The paintings that were framed, all of them occupied every inch of wall space. The mannequins that stood on the outskirts of the room dress in her outfits from the 1800's. Then there was one thing that caught her eye. It was a small stand in the middle of the room, it held a small cottage on top .

Rebekah approached the miniature structure. It was very simple and detailed. Rebekah always liked simple things.

"One day I will build you that little house. Some where we can get away from everything and everyone. Just be us we'll grow old together. Maybe even adopt some children like brother adopted me"

It was so sweet and thoughtful. Tears began to stream down Rebekahs cheeks. It was the nicest thing anyone has promised her. The fact that her brother helped made her even more.

"One day you'll wear this"

He took a necklace out of his back pocket. A small ring hung from it.

"Oh Marcel" she began to choke up at the sight.

"It was the only ring my mother owned"

He placed the necklace around her neck.

"Take it as a symbol of my promise and hope's for our future"

He then pulled her into a hug.

* * *

Caroline through her covers aside and pushed herself out of bed.

Last night seemed like a blur. Though who could ever forget throwing up on Elijah Mikaelson shows. It was one of the most embarrassing moments of her life. Thank God no one was around to see it.

The pain that seemed to take her body was gone. But she was still weak and in the need of blood. Last night everyone tried to feed her it, from a bag, from the vein but nothing was working. She was a vampire the lust for blood was suppose to be embedded in her yet she couldn't even swallow a drip of it.

If only Elena were here she would know what to do.

Caroline tightened her bathrobe and exited her room. Her cloths were placed in the drying machine last night by Rebekah. She walked around the corner to where the main rooms were.

She could hear the sound of furious brush strokes against a canvas. She opened the door to find Klaus seated on a stool in front of his canvas. He was madly splashing colors onto the white sheet.

He didn't look up at her even though she was obviously glaring at him "You know Caroline when I told you I would show you this city I didn't plan to show you any if this"

"I came to that conclusion"

"I'm sorry this has happened to you I would kill the witch if I could but she has strong link to you"

If she could count how many times he apologized for sending her into peril. Caroline would need a new set of fingers.

"I'm aware"

He nodded and turned his attention back to the painting. Caroline leaned against the door frame.

"She told me you didn't want the child at first but if your willing to not kill us both your intentions must be pure" Carolines prodded.

"Well I suppose so"

It was time to console Klaus and get him to see the light "I know you don't want to be a father you didn't really have one and Hayley must be pretty shaken up about being a mother because she doesn't have parent's but don't let that stop you from doing the right thing. This is the time to make up for your lack of consciousness and be the man your dad never was"

"How am I suppose to raise anyone the one child I took under my wing has taken everything I built and not to mention is screwing my sister"

He said deadpan.

Caroline shook her head at his doubtful word's "If you don't succeed try again. It's time you leave this horrid demeanor behind"

While everyone thought she was asleep she listened in on all the hurtful thing's they had to say about Klaus. She refused to believe he could ever be so heartless. And she was right. Because he was here admitting his fear without anyone having to snap his neck to get it.

"Perhaps your right"

"Great now can you come make me some breakfast" Caroline smiled.

Klaus through the paint brush aside and rose up from the chair.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for reviewing Babyg7. Nice guess peachykeen234 but the reason runs far deeper than that. We'll find out soon though why Carolines body won't accept blood.

* * *

It's been a full week since she has been leaving in the Mikaelson house. And in that time she has come to common understanding with Klaus. The decaearux witch wasn't willing to transfer the his baby to anyone else, so the child inside of Caroline came first and foremost in everyone's plans. She was also able to bond with Rebekah. Surprisingly she had a broad range on the medical field. They were testing ways to work the blood into her mouth without the result of a spasm. But no luck there. Then there was Hayley who Caroline wasn't on speaking terms with. Every chance the brunette got she shot Caroline the evil eye.

Maybe Hayley actually thought she wanted to be here playing house instead of Whitmore with her family and friend's.

The blonde dropped her robe and stepped into the bath. The warm water soothed her just a little. She slipped deeper into the water. Carefully rubbing her stomach.

Carolines vision was clouded by darkness. But she knew exactly what was going on "How are you?"

_"Not so good I feel sick" a voice answered._

_"Really why"_

_"I'm getting weak my heart is giving out"_

_The voice like of child. It was flat and nonchalant. Almost soul less. Caroline thought it was probably a ghost of someone from the other side. But why would they bother her?_

_"How can I help you? "_

_The voice moaned "Find me blood it's the only way I'll survive"_

_Caroline was dying to find out who it was o she could physically help"Why won't you tell me your name"_

_"I can't remember it" it gave the same answer as yesterday._

_"Can you try to find out please"_

Caroline was drawn out of her dark consciousness. Lately she has been drawn into some black hole, there she spoke to a voice . It was only short conversation on thing's like health and appearance. The female doesn't seem to know much about who she is or what she does. It was like she was lost and searching for something.

But Caroline wouldn't whisper a word of this to anyone. She wasn't ready to be put in a tank and scanned for some brain shortage.

Carolines rubbed her stomach in circular motion. She looked down at the little bump only to be confused at the sight she saw. There were dark purple veins lining her belly button, bruises everywhere.

Her heart beat sped up as he heard the murmur of her heart skip a few beats.

"Elijah" Caroline screamed.

* * *

Marcel turned the knob to the door and stepped into her room. He found her laying in bed, blue eye's glued to a book. The usual.

It was sad to know she was always hiding even when the witch possessed so much power to take out those who were after her. It must have been how the Mikaelsons felt. Always on the run, it must be why Rebekah is so lonely and cold. At least now she is slowly thawing out, thanks to him.

Marcel didn't want another woman who meant so much to him to grow into a monster. And Davina already had a short temper. Just like Rebekah. He can only guess where she can grow into from there.

"I thought you forgot about me" she spoke up breaking his thoughts.

He smiled at the girl he has been caring for "How could I forget about such a pain in my ass"

"You've been getting a lot of that lately"

They both laughed.

"Davina I would like you to leave the church for a while"

She looked a little panic at the word's "And go where"

"With Rebekah for a little detoxifying time" Marcel continued.

She was happy he wasn't kicking her out but she didn't want to go anywhere with his conquest.

She inhaled then exhaled in relief "Why!"

"Because you don't want to turn into what she is a short tempered crazy psychopath who only wants just a little bit of affection"

"I have you for affection"

He shook his head"Davina you know you want to get off here"

Davina snickered "Yes but not to have mommy and me time with your sex buddy"

"She is way more than sex buddy one day we'll grow old together and do you want to be the one to hear old people sex ?"

"Eww M" the brunette squealed at the thought.

"I thought so now pack up she coming to get you"

Marcel turned to leave but Davina stopped him. Literally it felt like some invisible wall was blocking him from walking out the door.

"A new witch was born" She said

Marcel spun around he wasn't aware any one was pregnant but Marcel really didn't care for knowing about their personal livrs "Does she have any significance! "

Davina rose from her bed and went to her dresser"No she doesn't know how to use her power"

"Well we have nothing to worry about now, pack. I got lunch waiting for you downstairs"

* * *

Sabine removed the stethoscope from Carolines stomach.

"Is my baby okay" Hayley asked.

Those word's set everyone around on edge. Hayley still wanted her baby. Great! But the way Carolines frown tightened wasn't good.

Sabine sighed hesitantly "She's dying"

"How is that possible ?" Klaus spoke up for the first time.

"She isn't getting any blood she needs to feed her vampire side it might be more dominant than the werewolf side"

Hayley began to bite her bottom lip. She look like she was about to cry. But trusty Elijah placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

Caroline rubbed her bare stomach. She has on a white tshirt and pajama pants. Everyone told her that the outfit She wore earlier wasn't appropriate. Who could go wrong in pumps though? Her breast have gotten larger since that fatal night and so has her rear end. She now found herself squeezing into Rebekahs cloths.

"I can't consume blood it literally almost kills me every time I try to drink it"

"But aren't you a vampire" Hayley snapped.

Caroline leveled her with an annoyed glare "Yes"

Sophie broke in between the battering, she clutched her stomach in pain "We don't have time for twenty one questions we need to save the baby"

"Sophie go get the material from my car" Sabine instructed her friend " When she told me that Caroline wasn't digesting anything I had a feeling no one tried this method"

Sophie returned with a bunch of IV cables and needles.

"I need blood someone load up the heart monitor"

Elijah zipped to it. Plugging in the machine, turning it on and placing the patches on Caroline chest. Then he returned to Hayley.

She began to get uneasy and squirm. Klaus saw her discomfort and came to her side and hold her hand.

"This might hurt but you and the baby are losing time"

Panic crossed her eye's. Sabine poured the blood into bag and pushed the IV's into her arms. She twitched as it slid into her skin.

Beads of sweat began to drip down her forehead and she swore she felt kicking from inside her.

"The IV's are going to take too long to get the blood to her we have to try this"

Sabine showed her big glass needle and syringe. Caroline wanted to faint at the sight of it. The witch plucked the gigantic needle. The blonde got dizzy as she imagined it penetrating her beautiful skin.

"Ready"

There was a long pause. Of course Caroline wasn't ready for once in her life.

"No"

Too late Sabine slammed the needle into her chest. Caroline jerked up As she felt it past her layers of skin. As soon as it punctured her heart she passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

A new alley. ... maybe not!

* * *

She searched through the closet in her room. Or her temporary room, for however long she was staying here.

This morning Caroline Forbes woke up from a hazy sleep in hot sweat, not only that but she felt like somebody injected her with vervain, vampires shouldn't feel this much pain ever. The only answer points to the baby. And if so she needed to seek professional help.

She pulled out a drop sleeve shirt from a trunk.

"Why is there cloths from the 1800's in here" Caroline murmured. She held the shirt put to the light and examined it. This family needs to get over keeping memorabilias . As if those stakes weren't bad enough.

Yet the shirt would be fashionable with the right accessories. The decision was final, she pulled the shirt over her head and stood up. Ready to search for the right jewelry.

* * *

Sabine was pacing through her friend's kitchen. She was furiously biting at her fingernails. There was something not seating to well with her. And it had everything to do with her friend that was seasoning chicken.

"There's been a shift I can feel it"

"What are you talking about?" The Decaearux witch asked a little annoyed.

Sabine has been making rounds around her kitchen all morning and it was giving her a headache.

"The witches aren't pleased with you"

Sophie rolled her eye's at the accusation. How could Sabine possibly know the witches were bother "Why aren't they happy I'm helping there kind"

"You are letting the child live it is a monstrosity . Nature will be no longer balanced"

The witch stopped pacing it felt like a weight was lifted of her shoulder. Breathing seemed to come easier and her mind was clearing up. It was like there was a unknown hold over her.

"Don't worry Sabine I'll have someone take care of the spawn and her mother's as soon as we restore our power " Sophie reassured her friend.

Sabine breathed a sigh of relief "Did you here there's a new witch in the quarter ?"

* * *

Caroline checked her reflection in the mirror before she got out. Perfection.

She opened the drivers door to the truck and carefully stepped out. Any other pregnant woman would have put more thought in putting on five inch platform boots but not Caroline she felt right at home in Rebekahs shoes.

She slammed the door shoot and hoisted her bag further up on her shoulder.

A quick walk across the street led her to a little herb shop. The pain in her stomach was being avoided but the beads of sweat were awfully noticeable.

The vampire took confident steps toward the door and pushes it open. Surprisingly she was able to walk in without an invite. This day was getting stranger.

The shop was dark and murky it smelled like a bundle of spices. It was neither pleasing or appeasing.

There was a bar right in the middle of the room. It was filled up with jars and trinkets. The whole place seemed to be filled with trinkets. The paintings on the walls were peaking. The cushions on the chair seem to be undoing. Who would ever want to work in here?

Caroline took a few loud steps forward.

"Need anything child"

Caroline jumped in surprise and spun around. A cloaked woman stood behind her. She didn't hear anyone come in.

"Um yeah I have this really bad fever and I was wondering if you had any home remedies"

The woman nodded and stepped around her. In her hand was a brown paper bag.

"If a woman has a fever they go to the hospital, tell the truth child what is really wrong"

"I just have a really bad stomach pain which shouldn't be possible since I am a" Caroline stopped short before she spilled the beans on her immortal life.

The woman finished for her"A vampire my dear"

"Excuse me !" Caroline eye's widened in surprise.

"Us humans around these parts aren't stupid we know what you are"

The woman pulled of her hood revealing a mop of gray dreadlocks, they were stacked on top of her head like a had deep hazel eye's and dark tinted lips.

"Come to the back with Momma Gen while I get that kettle boiling for that baby girl inside of you"

How could she know so much. After all Caroline didn't reveal any information to her. She could be a witch. But then some spell would needed to be performed in order to find these thing's out.

Either way Caroline followed the woman into the back of the shop. There was a dimly lit room with a broken down coach, which she gestured Caroline to seat in it. There were wooden cases that showcases books and papers instead of fine China. The coffee table had newspapers dating back to the late 1700s on it.

This place was very weird and the blonde wanted to get out quick. The sound of wailing came from another room and the blonde vampire sat up in alert mood.

"Settle down young one it was just the old pot boiling over"

Again the lady made Caroline jump and spin around in surprise.

"Drink this tea it will make your fever lower and hopefully balance your hormonal levels"

Caroline took the cup from the woman's hand and took a cautious look inside. It smelled like caramel but it looked like something that would kill you. After all the liquid had a purple black color.

"Don't worry now drink up do you think they would have gave me my PhD in medicine if I was going around poisoning kid's"

Caroline nodded no and took a deep breathe before gulping down a tiny sip. It didn't taste acidic or start a fire in the pit of her stomach. More like a fruity mint. She continued to sip.

"My name is Genesis Jalloh"

"I'm Caroline please to meet you" Caroline drained the cup and placed it aside. She crossed her legs and folded her hands on her lap.

"Your stomach is gonna feel like something is shifting inside of it but no worries you and the pretty baby is gonna be alright" her southern accent was thick and loud.

Caroline liked the sound, she was tired of hearing proper tongues babbling off all the time.

Caroline was beyond grateful for the warning because the feeling was coming on pretty strong" So Ms. Jalloh are you a witch ?"

"Only half, my mother was quite known for hips as much as her brew"

The vampire nodded"Oh is that how you knew so much about me?"

"Yes child of course, you know that child of yours is a natural imbalance"

Caroline shook her head in response"One can only guess"

"There will be many obstacles for you as long as your carry her" Genesis said as if she already seen it happen.

The maternal defense kicked in.

"You seem so sure"

"Of course my mother faced many obstacles"

Caroline didn't respond she sat frozen on the couch. The pain and gurgling in her stomach drifted away.

"The witches did there best to keep her down but she was a fighter produced a natural imbalance so they killed her and they will kill you if you pave way for that itty bitty"

The blonde cleared her throat in discomfort. This was not good new at all.

"What witches, the ones of the quarter"

"No child" the woman paved her hand as if the thought was the most ridiculous thing she's heard "the ones of the round table"

"Never heard of them"

Genesis got up from her seat across from Caroline and drifted out the door.

Witches of a round table. If they existed shouldn't I know about them already, Bonnie made it a habit to know about the witches that existed. But she didn't come across this line. More importantly why would they want to kill a innocent child.

"Eat up my dear I have a long story to tell"

Caroline willed herself to not jump at the voice.

Caroline took the bowl and proceeded to do as she was told.

"The witches are said to be God's Archangels, they were sent here to create a balance between human's and nature. There soul purpose is to eliminate those who would cause a power struggle between nature. One of the witches fell in love with her right hand man. She created an elixir so they could forever be together but it was all a setup to get the witch to create a spell that could keep him and his secret lover together forever"

This sounds a lot like Silas and Qetsiyah's story.

"Once the witch found out she became enraged and took drastic measures for revenge. She created another elixir to get rid of the immortal but he refused to take it. So she told the Round Table they made the witch bury her love and create a place where all the immortal descendents would be thrown after death bind to the other woman . When she fulfilled all that the round table wanted, they killed her. But some say she is still out there looking for something.

This was definitely Qetsiyah's story. The witches of the round table had to be the travellers. The travellers are coming after the hybrid child. Does life get any harder.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for reviewing Annabel. Does Marcel know about her we'll find out soon. Merry Christmas everyone and a Happy Holidays. Introducing new character soon for new years so watch out.

* * *

Caroline strode through the aisles of the supermarket with her hair in perfect pin up curls. She wore a knee length leather pencil skirt and and oversized t-shirt . She looked a little over dressed for grocery shopping, all the native did a double take once they saw the blonde walk by. As if a model was stopping to get something for her dinner but she was too short to be a model. The ankle boots on her feet made clicking sounds as she walked across the floor in pursuit of spices for Genesis.

The witch was in the vegetable section, arguing with a man over the importance of using tomatoes for soup. From what the blonde vampire heard before she walked away in defeat after trying to break up the two was" I'm a professional the tomatoes need to be diced in not mashed in"

But the blonde wasn't here for groceries or to break up fights. She was here on a personal mission.

She pulled out her new phone, thanks to deceiving a very dumb bank account. Caroline dialled the number and waited for the ring.

"This is sheriff Forbes" a voice picked up.

Carolines heart soared at the voice "Hi mom, I see you still hold your position"

"Caroline what the hell where have you been ?" her mom asked anxiously.

"I'm in the Big Easy. I'm sorry I haven't been in touch it's just been very hectic and I really miss you"

The vampire could hear the worry creep into her mother's voice "This means your still pregnant then Caroline. How long will you carry this on . This is holding you back from living your life, you wanted to go Ivy league remember "

"Yes and I'll be home soon I promise"

"Nothing last in this world honey not even a promise from Caroline Forbes" Mrs. Forbes reminded her daughter.

"Never underestimate a Forbes"

"You think I should know that after being with your father" Carolines mother chuckled bitterly .

The vampire loved her mother very much and did truly miss her but she did need to get to a point.

"Specking of father I accessed his account"

"Account what account he didn't leave us anything"

"It was offshore and I found all the paper work on it in his safe years ago" she confessed.

The paper's were in a a safe that were inside a safe up in their attic, packing dust. The reason why there father was hiding money in Athens was beside her but she now had every once of it heavily sealed her bank account.

"Well would why you need money are you being ill treated I can send Damon over there"

"No I wanted the money because I wanted to give it to you" The blonde reassured her mother.

She placed season salt into the cart. Maybe they could make some fried chicken.

Her mother's word broke her chain of thinking "I don't want anything of your father's"

The blonde progressed down the aisle "Mom I want you to open a custodial case"

There was a silence on the other end.

"You want the child then"

The blonde nodded as if her mother was in front of her" I wouldn't be the person I am if I just let her stay here"

* * *

Hayley searched between couch cushions absent minded as to what she would find. Elijah was having a heat conversation with Sophie Decaearux . While Klaus was pacing back and worth. As for Rebekah she went to talk to Marcellus, he might have a clue to wear the blonde vampire disappeared to.

One by one everyone returned home to find it empty. Fingers were pointed straight to Hayley because that's who Rebekah left in charge when she went to see Davina but Hayley swore she hired someone to watch the vampire while she went out. Nobody thought until today she was dumb enough to hire a nanny for a vampire.

Klaus was thinking the worse when he entered the room to find it free of Caroline. There were no signs of struggle in her living space nor was anything out of place . Except the missing woman who was carrying his child.

"Wait do you hear that" Hayleys head snapped up from under the rug.

She listened harder for the sound again. And sure enough the sound of an engine progressing in there direction became more sharp and loud.

Hayley strode over to window to peak out at the white stoned driveway. Sure enough there were moving trucks pulling up in front of the house.

"Somebody expecting a visit" Hayley called over her shoulder. But no one answered.

Klaus only walked out the room and Elijah continued is conversation. Hayley stood at the large Windows gazing out at a scene.

The doors to the truck flew up and slowly men filed out, piled with boxes.

"Careful with those boxes gentlemen" the voice belonged to no other than the missing person.

The blonde vampire strode into view in her pumps. She carried a purse in her hand and a phone was in the other, held to her ear as she babbled off about her health.

There was a sigh of relief from Elijah, Hayley just shook her head in satisfaction. She was glad she no longer had to look in anymore ridiculous places for the person carrying her child. There were bigger and better thing's to worry about.

As for Klaus he was well, outside at the moment arguing with Caroline.

Voices escalated as the spat got heated. A phone was snatched. Daggers were pulled out of a handbag. It was pretty colorful.

"I'm not Rebekah you can't keep me in a box you jerk"

Klaus face went cold and hard at the blow. He raised his hand but before it came down on Carolines face he fell to the ground screaming in agony and shivering in pain.

* * *

Hayley sat on the edge of her bed in her simple old room. In her lap was a little red bible, she found it in the bayou when she went to search for that wolf who kept following her.

For some reason Hayley felt like it held a small piece of her inside. Even though it was just a strange family tree and word's circled here and there throughout the holy book it could be her family tree. And the word could be a message to her. From who? It could be anyone, it could be her parent's .


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks Beyonceae for the review I've actually been a fan of your work and hope to see you continue writing. Does the baby have magically power's? It is a very magical baby and that's all I can give you. Annabel I don't know what's wrong with Hayley and the whole carpet with. Hope everyone enjoyed there Christmas I definitely and a Happy Holidays to everyone. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Rebekah was livid. She couldn't believe Marcellus would stoop so low. Even after Klaus gave him his blessing. But that didn't stop him from taking Caroline.

Well she didn't know for sure if he took her but that was the only explanation for her disappearance. Nobody else knew where she disappeared too or even knew she was missing. This had Marcel written all over it. It was big, unexpected, and completely ruthless.

The vampire charged through the double doors in hopes to find her lover but all she came across was a hybrid. Did Marcel kidnapped him too?

* * *

Caroline moved fluently around the kitchen gathering up the dinner on the white tray. She was able to make some beignets, brew some tea and even get some blood fresh from the vein. She still couldn't drink blood. Everyday she injected herself with the fluid to give the baby her nutrients.

Caroline grabbed the handles of the tray and proceeded out the kitchen.

It was another day and no word from her mother about the money transferred into her account or the custody thing. Today brought a new outfit and a new pair of sky high heals. She wore thigh high printed socks and a long printed t-shirt that nearly touched the socks as for her shoes they were another pair of ankle boots . It was not her usual attire but she wasn't feeling like herself today or any other day lately.

Yesterday she knocked Klaus out with just a glance and the power surge never went away. Maybe it was from her new found pregnancy or a struck of luck from the universe. But she didn't have magical power's but she sure enough took someone out like she had them.

The blonde vampire climbed the stairs to the master bedroom. The vindictive Mikaelson was laying in bed sweltering under the non-existent heat.

After giving Genesis a quick call on her situation. The witch didn't seem the least bit worried. She gave her instructions on some special tea and even informed her she got letters from her Mother and Elena.

"Klaus I brought you some tea" she announced

He merely glanced in her direction. She entered his room and made her way around to his side of the bed.

"Come on sit up" the order was clear and defined.

But he barely budged. He has beads of sweat trickling down his face and she noticed his face looked more pale than usual.

Caroline put the tray aside and through aside his covers. The sheets were damp were damp from sweat. The pregnant vampire pulled him off the bed and towards his personal bathroom . She stopped him in tub and turned on the cold water. While the water was running on the still vampire. Caroline proceeded to change the sheets. There was a linen closet down the hall which she frequently used. And it looked like she'll be using it again.

* * *

Rebekah glared at the pest she was sure shouldn't be alive. Faith just didn't want to kill him off just yet "Tyler I thought you were dead"

"Why I was only trapped in a car"

"Yeah but knowing your girlfriend she might have still hired a hit man to make sure you were dead" She snickered at the thought. If only it was reality.

Tyler chuckled at the statement . It was true his girlfriend or ex girlfriend did leave him for dead but he was found in some lot by Marcels goons. Now he was an honorary member of the house.

"Where's Marcel ?" Rebekah remembered why she was here or who she was here for.

The hybrid shrugged "He went to go get you dinner actually think he knew you were coming over"

Rebekahs heart melted at the sign of kindness. He knew how to be sweet at the worst times. And this was the worst time, Caroline Forbes was missing and Tyler Lockwood was in the room she was in just last night putting on a private show. Not good time at all.

"Bet your wondering why I'm seating harmless in a house of werewolf hunters"

Rebekah took a seat on the bar stool"Enlighten me little hybrid"

"Caroline is pregnant with some psycho baby that the witch put in her as leverage but you know that and I bet your brother knows. That baby is hybrid so he can create another dumb ass army. I can tell you what your brother doesn't know though Hayley is from a royal bloodline. Klaus won't need Elena to make mini hims anymore "

The world seemed to harden when she heard the news. Her brother wasn't that cold blooded enough to use his innocent child for an army. Especially with Caroline carrying the child, she brought out his soul. One that many people didn't know existed. Elijah had so much hope in him, could he really want to create another army ?

"My brother would never do that to his own" she shook her head in disbelief

"He's done it to his whole family what happens when daddy and his little girl disagree. I bet he has a stake being handmade for her as we speak"

"My brother " but Rebekah couldn't finish because her brother was everything that Tyler implied. And the idea of him wanting to use her as a tool became more believable.

"So what do you plan to kill the child, kill the love of your life" Rebekah was challenging him. A he saw the play of emotions on his face. He has been considering the thought.

"If that's what it takes"

* * *

Caroline had managed to change the sheets have one of her nannies give Klaus a cold bath and got him back in bed, fed and well rested. She would have done the whole bath thing herself but her face turned crimson just taking of his shirt. Klaus would have enjoyed her discomfort if he wasn't submerged inside his self.

Now she was the sweating from all her hard work. The blonde decided her work was finished as of right now and decided to leave.

Earlier Genesis arrived with letters from her mother and Elena. The witch informed her that Niklaus would return to his normal self in no time and the tea she made was perfect.

She decided to open Elena's first since it would would be guaranteed more interesting.

_Dear Caroline_

_I never thought that anyone would be going through anything worst than me but the universe has proved me wrong for the umpteenth time. Silas is gone finally and Bonnie is the new anchor to the other side. Knowing Tessa she probably put some hex on Bonnie she probably put some hex on Bonnie to make her life as she did Amara. I wonder how the big three are doing on the other side. Probably still trying to kill each other. At least that's not happening here in Mystic Fall's, I'm thinking of transferring to a community college to be closer to Jeremy and Stefan. I know he's still grieving and I wish it could help but he refuses me. The only person that seems to be getting through to him is Katherine. Must be the universe trying to set us together again . Did I mention Katherine was dying, I should feel bad because we're kind of related but nope I'm delighted. I miss you and wish you were here._

She ended the letter with a smiley face how sweet now comes time for Me Forbes letter.

Caroline anticipated page's of reason to come back home and start over like her mother did when she had her first eww it was to much to think about. Either way her mother was big on persuasion.

She ripped the manila folder open.

**Thank you Ms Forbes for submitting the proper documentation. We are writing to tell you that the Custodial Courthouse of Mystic Fall's has received the documents and the case is officially opened. Please fill out the paper's we sent over to move forward with the case.**

* * *

"That's why we need you Bekah your brother needs to be stopped"

Rebekah looked at the spot she once stood. There was Marcel with a brown paper bag.

She took a whiff of the air to see what he got her. Cajun fried shrimp, her favorite but that wouldn't get her out of her worsen mood. Even if there was a hint of chocolate in the bag.

"I can't do that to my brother or my niece. I waited year's to have a stroke of hope between me and Nik and the opportunity has presented itself"

Her anger flared up. After all Klaus has done for him he wanted to kill him. How dare him! How dare they? Last time she checked Niklaus helped the bird for brains wolf relieve himself of his bone breaking shift! These two should be grateful not plotting revenge. No matter how bad her brother was.

Tyler demanded decided to intervene "Rebekah do you hear yourself he has betrayed his family and his friends what makes you think he won't betray his own child"

Before she could defend her brother Marcel spoke up.

Marcel added"You can't say it's because he's change because he hasn't. Niklaus is still a blood thirsty feen who wants what everybody else has worked for"

"I'm sorry I can't do that Marcel" Rebekah walked past him grabbing the bag out of his hand before she left the saloon.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the review Biblioteque de Lis. Hayley and Klaus are a big no no as for Caroline and Klaus I'll give that a thumbs up. In this chapter we meet our visitor. And few other's will be coming soon. Enjoy your night and thanks for reading.

* * *

Klaus was back to his usual self or so she thought. This morning when Caroline went to check his room he was missing from the bed, the car keys were gone from the dresser as well. The only thing she did find was a painting on the bathroom floor. It was pencil drawing of Caroline feeling Niklaus forehead while he looked away in agony and his eyes fully black . It must depict how he felt when he was submerged inside his self or what he thought he saw. Either way the vampire she nursed back to health wasn't here giving her leeway to fill out those document's hidden in her shoe box.

* * *

Elijah flipped through the book once more. He saw some of these names before somewhere but the connections weren't clicking .

Hayley sat on the bed with her knees under her chin, arm's around herself . She decided to get some help from the only person that seemed sane. And Elijah filled that quota .

He finally glanced over at her "You said a werewolf left this for you"

"Yeah it just came out of no where with the book in it's mouth. Invited me to get it and when I did the wolf went about it's business"

He closed the book and placed it aside "Maybe it didn't trust you enough to appear in wolf form but obviously wasn't scared since it came so close to you" Elijah pondered.

He was beyond confused.

Hayley shook her head she already made up her mind "I think that family tree is my own"

"It could be anyone's maybe somebody related to you" Elijah countered, he didn't want her to have false hope.

Hayley frowned at his word's. She was coming to close to finding out about her family. The werewolf refused to believe Andrea Labonair wasn't her. "I think It's me and they could be from Louisiana. What a coincidence !"

Elijah laughed at her usual snark. Her sense of humour was growing on him.

"Do you think there would be any information on wolf descendents around here ?" Hayley asked more serious.

"No the wolves and vampires don't mesh. This place is vampire dominant"

The statement didn't faze Hayley one bit she only wanted to know more.

"How about we go do some research"

* * *

Caroline walked with her two letters in hand away from her car more specially the car that nobody around the house seemed to drive. She was thinking of getting a new paint job maybe a bright yellow. It would cheer up the dreary front yard.

Genesis was waiting by door for her friend with a cup of tea. When Caroline arrived at the door they exchanged items. The vampire took a sip of the liquid and followed her friend into the store. There was never actually people inside or not anytime Caroline came around anyway.

Genesis broke the silence in the shop"I have a new story for you"

Caroline's eye's lit up. She loved hearing her friend tell stories which were more like unconfirmed truths about certain supernaturals. Last time they were discussing the doppelganger species. Genesis said more Elena look alike would be popping up until the universe were happy or Amara died. Once again setting a little more balance into the world.

"Oh really. can we have this talk over your cooking ?"

"Sure thang child, come on back into the kitchen" Genesis waved her to follow.

"What's this story about"

The two walked past the rickety door that led into the makeshift kitchen.

"The Travelers I read this letter and I remembered that name Tessa, she had a baby for one of the very powerful members"

Genesis circled the kitchen in pursuit for some spices to season the chicken. Caroline took a seat at the old wooden table. Genesis placed a metal bowl in front of her with a bundle of vegetables inside.

"I think that's why they don't want corruption whatever the witch had must have been powerful"

Caroline frowned at the thought "Oh but she was so in love with Silas could she have possibly cheated"

"Sweet pea anything is possible you have someone else's belly remember" Genesis laughed and brought out the seasoning and spices to the table.

Caroline was not happy with the reminder. This baby was consuming her whole life slowly but surely "So Tessa had a baby big deal another crazy ass witch could be out there"

Genesis sat at the table "If she's out there she can help us"

"You want to hunt down a Travelers daughter"

"Maybe even find the perfect mango too"

* * *

"The Louisiana Pack, the Labonair pack more specially . Once ruled over this great state. They move from town to town capturing power and moving on. They were a very friendly people or so I here they only wanted a safe place to be free. Something they couldn't get in Texas what with the Spanish rule over the state. One day some very annoying vampires left town and they captured their last settlement"

Sabine turned back to the liquor that was in her cup. She was giving them a tour of the graveyard since the quarter wasn't safe enough for them to talk. Hayley was completely engrossed in the story and was completely taken back by the silence.

"What happened to them." Hayley urged .

" They were cursed, sent into hiding or killed. One day Marcel turned on them . Believe it or not when your family ruled over this place it was peaceful and life was actually easy to stay in. That's where this place got it's name"

"How do you know this" Elijah asked taking a look around the graveyard.

"Some of them are up in the bayou" Sabine shrugged throwing some flowers on a graveyard.

* * *

Klaus was pacing the living room as he waited for his new companion to answer. The male was being extremely unprofessional and immature.

" No I just need you assemble a very strong group of men maybe even woman"

"Is it really necessary" the person on the line whined.

"Yes 12 strong smart people who are fully able to function that can easily be manipulated and I need them before the baby is born" Klaus instructed again.

"You want all these traits specifically"

"Yes" the vampire growled in frustration "down to a T, it's important they should be able to challenge any army and take them down on a whim"

"And I want to hear about the prospects as soon as possible" Klaus finished t "I don't want to have to kill of this bunch so please get it right"

Rebekah took a deep breathe. Could he really be talking about making an army or gathering up one.

* * *

_Dear Elena_

_I know I just wrote to you but do you know anything about Qetisyahs daughter. Genesis is sure she's around somewhere and can help us. After all she has to be strong and her mother was pretty powerful so if you hear anything don't be a stranger._

_Sincerly, the girl with fat feet_

* * *

Elijah walkes along Hayley up the driveway to the house.

The new information was still playing in his head and he was trying to sort so many thing's out. As was Hayley.

After they were ran out the city another powerful group moved in. But how did a powerful group exist right under there nose. A clan of werewolves who assured peace between all the supernatural vampires. But then Marcel took their kindness for a weakness and killed who he could and curse the other's that were left. Now the wolves could only turn on full moons. Would Hayleys family still be alive.

The idea of dethroning Marcel seemed to prioritize. Hayley needed to find out more about her family for herself and the baby. Maybe they could even restore the Labonair power. But that couldn't be done with Marcel around.

Elijah opened the door and let Hayley travel inside before he himself stepped into the foyer of the house but he didn't got far since the bell rang as soon as he reached the first step.

Hayley already disappeared upstairs, Caroline steady heart beat drifted downstairs was steady and that little murmur beside it was working overtime. The little Mikaelson was due for medical attention. Just this morning Klaus said he heard long gaps in between her heartbeat. As for his other two siblings they were both missing.

Elijah turned around and went to open it. Who he saw knocked the little air he had left in his longs right out. The usual proper and uptight vampire was rendered completely dumbfounded and speechless.

"Elijah I missed you so much"

The Petrova girl stood her usual confident pose. He could see her hair was newly styled and cut. Her make up was freshly applied and mot very light. The dress she wore looked more expensive than usual. The Kat he knew was more effortless and if she went through which great lengths she must want something.

"Katherine what are you doing here"

"I'm here to see you of course" she gave him a little smile before stepping forward but he blocked the way " I'm dying Eli and your the only person I could think of to spend my last day's with"

"Are you are some hunter isn't after you ?"

Katherine face flashed with a hint of hurt but she quickly masked it" No the cure was forced on me then sucked out of me. The universe is tired of me and ready to see me leave"

"Katherine I'm sure you have a place in Mystic Fall's" Elijah turned to leave and close the door.

"Please don't do this, we've been together for century's your the only man I can't stand to live without. Elijah please just let me in"

Elijah ever the gentle let his old lover into the house then drifted off towards the kitchen to find her something to eat.

There was some authentic delicacies in the fridge left by the nannies but knowing Katherine she wasn't as willing to try jambalaya as Caroline. So he decided on bringing her a sandwich and a bottle of water.

Up in his room he found the brunette snuggled into his bed specifically on his side in one of his button ups.

"Come read me a story I haven't slept in day's" She requested. It was obe of their old routines that they executed when they lived together. Katherine usually had nightmares about her child being ripped away. Elijah was able to get her to go to sleep through some of his tales.

He place the food in front of her and began to undress"Have you heard the story about how New Orleans came to be"

"Dozens" She answered opening th bottle and taking a sip. Her eye's followed the vampire as he walked into another room and came back out in his pajamas.

"Well I left out a few details"


	13. Chapter 13

Enjoy

* * *

Caroline was in a stellar mood and it was very obvious as she bounded down the stairs in her polka dot pumps with a death defying smile on her face. Earlier she twisted her blonde hair up into a knot on top of her head. The freshly painted bright yellow car matched her blazer and brought out the jewels she dawned.

Today was her first sonogram and the vampire felt she needed to look her best since pictures would be taken for the babies scrapbook and to be sent back home. This was her every reason to smile and dress up, today she would get one step closer to the little girl growing inside her.

Caroline walked into the kitchen to receive her first meal of the day from Dorota the nanny that Hayley hired to look after her. Even though Caroline was pretty grown up and could take care of herself. But without out a doubt nobody made breakfast like the little Russian.

Seating in her seat, eating her breakfast was none other that Katherine Pierce. The female was chomping away at a piece of French toast, her French toast.

When she drove out of Mystic Fall's Katherine Pierce was intended to stay there not be laid up in this house eating her food. But the Petrova doppelganger was dying after Silas sucked the cure out of her so soon she'll be gone for good.

"Katherine why are you eating my breakfast" Caroline asked nicely even though she was mentally strangling the brunette.

Katherine looked up with that same old mischievous glare in her eye "Oh this is yours I thought it was for the werewolf girl after all she's the one who actually needs to eat around here"

Caroline rolled her eye's at the comment.

"In case you forgot which I know you didn't I'm caring someone else's child so I need to eat"

Katherine nodded sympathetically. She stabbed her fork into the scrambled eggs.

"I think you should maybe lay off breakfast for a while those thighs seem to be growing as fast as I'm aging"

Caroline grabbed the water bottle that was in front of Katherine and took a swig .

"I'll have you know I've never looked better"

Caroline strode out giving her hips a lot more sway just empathize her point. Caroline very well knew she was rapidly gaining weight from all the human food but she was embracing everything the pregnancy was giving her. The bigger breast, the round and more shapely butt. Even the swelling feet.

The blonde vampire pulled the front door open and walked outside towards her newly painted car. She put on her shades to block the sunlight from shining directly in her eye's.

Thank God for Elijah. One for booking this appointment and two for letting her use his credit card even though she has found new wealth through her father's credit card. But she was pretty sure it was to give her excuse to get out while he galavanting about with Hayley.

The vampire reached the car, opened the door and slid into the seat.

Before she could put the key's into the ignition a voice made her jump in surprise . The blonde grabbed the wheels to brace herself and her racing heart.

"Come on love you didn't think I would miss your consultation did you"

* * *

Klaus sat in the chair opposite from the bed that Caroline laid on. The two were waiting for the doctor to show up and get everything over with. Caroline was hoping there was no complications and that she'd be handed some vitamins for the little girl and maybe a little insight to the development of a hybrid child. As for Klaus he only wanted to know is two ladies were just fine so he could get on with his day.

Until then Caroline just ate her shrimp and grits that they bought on there way over to doctor's office while Klaus browsed through the baby magazine. It was a strange sight to see the tyrant taking so much interest with something that wasn't about world domination.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" They both called.

"Ah yes Mrs and Mr. Bergmann" the doctor said enthusiastically as he crossed the room.

Klaus and Caroline looked to each other after hearing the false identification.

By now the doctor has all his tools ready and was prepared to show the two the baby. He proceeded to rub the gel over Carolines stomach. Then placed the transducer on her stomach he slowly glided it across watching the machine as the images came alive.

* * *

Rebekah sat across from Marcellus body. It was a little to early for his standards but his lady came knocking on his door and everything had to be dropped including sleep.

"Bekah it was a rough night last night" He moaned shielding his eye's from the light streaming in.

"Her name is Caroline Forbes she's blonde, gorgeous and is the key to taking him down" Rebekah monitored off in one heart beat.

"What are you talking about?" He groaned flipping over giving her his naked back.

"Niklaus, wake up Marcel" She shook his body violently "she is the key to doing him in. If you get her you got him"

It wasn't easy taking side's against her brother or his child and if this didn't work out her life was mot definitely on the line.

"So this girl how do we find her ?" He asked.

"She's over by Treme -Lafitte everyday at 7 coming home from some crazy witches house"

Marcel rolled back over and sat up

"And your sure we'll get Klaus"

She aimed weakly "You'll get the baby, Klaus, Sophie. This city will finally be ours"

That was enough to get him moving. Marcellus through the sheets aside and jumped up.

"Marcel please don't hurt the girl I want to actually see my niece alive"

Rebekah has been turning the idea over in her head for a while now but she was finally able to act on it. She will get rid of Klaus, let Elijah and his ugly love interests go free and she'll take the baby from Caroline when she was born. Marcel and her could finally have the family that the two always wanted. Even a kingdom to rule as they expanded their brood.

* * *

Caroline was walking to her car with her letter from Elena tucked under her arm. It was a little late and she knew a few people at home were going to be making a fuss but it was no longer safe at home to fill out the court document's. So she had to take care of it all at Genesis house between doing their daily routine.

She almost reached her bright yellow car when someone jumped in front of her. He stood tall and intimidating in front of her car door.

Caroline tried to push pass him"I'm sorry that's my car"

He grabbed her forearm she tried to wrestle out of his grip but it was no use"Yeah we know, shiny ride for such a young misses like you"

"Yeah well I'm worth it" the blonde snapped. She again tried to wrestle out of his grip.

"Well we know that why your coming with us"

This situation was really annoying and she wished she were home taking a hot bath, watching Real Housewives . But instead she was about to be kidnapped.

"Excuse me"

But she wasn't allowed another word because a cloth was placed over her face cutting off her circulation.

Caroline woke up in a dark smell space. What a coincidence. She did a little jiggle and sure enough she was bounded but this time it was by shackled that were hanging from the wall.

"What the fuck" the vampire shrieked

The blonde wasn't happy about the positions and get bracelet was missing. Elena sent it to her as piece of her to have while she was in New Orleans.

"Caroline right" a voice rose out the silence.

"Your damn right" she snarled. Caroline was trying to see the face but whoever it was remained in the dark.

"Well I guess you deserve to know why your here"

"You would think" she huffed in response.

"We need you to lure Klaus over hear"

Caroline did a double take. No way did she get into this situation because of Klaus "Are you out of your mind I'm not setting him up"

"I'm afraid you have no choice" came another male voice. Three people stepped out of the shadows.


	14. Chapter 14

Hope this chapter was better claire3loves3music. I'll try to go back and fix thing's but I right on my phone so. ... PeachyKeen234 I do love cliffhanger. Here's another one. Happy reading, hope you enjoy

* * *

"Tyler, Rebekah " Caroline murmured as she saw the two faces come into view.

The two people that she would least expect to ever betray her were standing in front of her, working together. Well scratch that Tyler went to the dark side long ago just to get revenge on Klaus after all he's the one that put her in this situation and Rebekah always had some hatred for her somewhere deep down. But Caroline could of sworn all that changed after they started living together . The people who shouldn't have betrayed her but we're doing so. That sounded better.

"Caroline I'm sorry" Tyler reached out to touch her but the blonde quickly retreated.

"Please understand this is for the greater good" Rebekah spoke up" Niklaus doesn't deserve to have a child nonetheless stay here"

The two shared a heated glance.

"And how are you to decide" Caroline lashed out. The shackles didn't hurt as much as her broken heart. It hurt to see Tyler so emotionless and this Mikaelson family drama was really taking a damper on her mood. Moment's like this made her miss Mystic Fall's.

"Caroline don't be stubborn at least hear us out before you choose the bad over the good" Tyler urgeded.

The blonde rolled her eye's at her ex and turned her head to look somewhere else. The more she stared at three the more horrible she felt "Whatever you have to say isn't worth wasting a breathe"

Tyler chuckled "Did you know that the baby is hybrid and since Hayley is from a royal bloodline Klaus no longer needs Elena to make hybrids, he can use his own blood "

"You honestly expect me to believe that" Caroline murmured.

"I heard him on the phone Caroline he's planning to overthrow everyone" Rebekah cut in.

"You are all delusional honestly"

"Listen enough of this it's either you agree or we'll just have to force you" Marcel snapped. Carolines eye's cut to him and they both shared a look of pure hatred. She didn't think she hated so much since Katherine killed her.

"Go to hell all of you" the blonde spat. Marcel just chucked.

"Can someone get Devina for me please ?" He asked.

* * *

Klaus closed the newspaper and placed it aside. The clock just dinged, it was now ten pm. Caroline was usually home by now but she wasn't . And a eerie feeling fell over him.

He push himself out the loveseat and dug his phone out his pocket. Caroline didn't answer when he called her phone, the first or fifth time. Klaus took that as a sign to take action.

"Elijah and Hayley get down here now" He called out.

The vampire walked out into the foyer to meet the two that he was sure were making their way downstairs.

"She probably just getting something at a store somewhere" Hayley crossed her arm as she leaned against the wall. Elijah breezed passed her and came to stood in front of Klaus while she stood on the steps in a bath robe.

"No get your stuff we're going to look for her" the hybrid commanded .

Sure enough they were all piled up into Hayleys truck, much to the werewolves disdain . First they headed over to the little shop that Caroline wasn't aware they knew of.

When Elijah knocked on the door and the old witch opened her door, formalities were skipped.

"That blonde you've been hanging out with is missing " Hayley spoke up before the suave vampire could.

Genesis smiled at the twosome.

"Well I needn't know where the pretty misses went she left two hours ago"

"She didn't tell you where she was going ?" Elijah pressed, he toke a quick gaze over her shoulder. Hayley toke a sniff of the air.

Genesis could sense their unease and na"Of course not I'd assume she'd be going home to y'all's folks"

"Well she didn't make it" Elijah retorted.

"Ok thanks" Hayley gave her a half smiled and turned away from the witch.

The two trudged back to the car where Klaus was waiting, obviously annoyed for the two to return with answers.

"So does the old bat know where Caroline is ?" He asked impatiently.

"Of course not she said Caroline left hours ago" Hayley said snarkly.

Hayley opened one of the back doors and slipped into the car.

"That's it then there's got to be more to it than that"

Klaus wasn't buying anything that Hayley or the witch was trying to sell him. He believed someone very close knew where the girl's disappeared to.

Hayley rolled her eye's "Face it she went shopping or finally decided to leave this psycho town"

Niklaus opened the passenger door and got out. He quickly crossed the street then knocked rapidly on the door until Genesis came out. The two began a quarrel inaudible .

Elijah soon went to retrieve his brother. Hayley just sat and watched in annoyance. It continued for a few minutes before there was ringing in the car.

Hayley picked up Elijahs phone. There was no caller ID. " Hello"

A wary voice came through the phone. "There's a problem with Caroline"

It was none other than Sophie Decaearux. The witch who used her in some little chase game before switching over to Caroline. The same witch who took her baby.

"How would" Hayley stopped short she then remembered that the two were linked. Just like they once were. Of course the bitch knew.

"Somebody is torturing her and I have a feeling it's Marcel" the witch sais between harsh breathes

"But Marcel" Hayley then remembered the dumb rule of no magic in the quarter. And he had witch that was actually allowed to do magic.

* * *

Caroline was being treated to massive headaches. Some little girl was seating around manipulating her nerves. It was really starting to take a toll on her breathing pattern which means it was taking a toll on the baby. Well the girl was not so little, Davina was almost her height with shoulder length brown hair and blue-green eye's that seemed to glow in the dark. She couldn't have been much older than Caroline.

"What's the point of doing this if you know I'm knowing going to relent" Caroline moaned in pain.

Davina flipped her hair and continued to examine her nails from the folding chair she was seated on "Stubborn and pretty no wonder the original likes you"

The blonde just shot a her a death glare. The pain was wearing down. Distracting the young psychopath seemed to be working.

The door screeched open and a voice traveled inside.

"Davina, Klaus is here we need you upstairs"

"But I was just having fun" she whined.

"Come on safety precautions" the person urged.

Davina happily skipped out of the room leaving Caroline alone in the dark room. The vampire tried to get her breathing under control but it was pretty hard. And it was all due to the thoughts racing around in her mind.

What if they hurt Klaus or actually tried to kill her. How could Tyler do this? And Rebekah was even worst for going against her own brother? How could she be led into such a plan? The more she thought the more she realized that each one of those questions had an answer which she already knew.

"Honestly you shouldn't dwell on such things they'll only make you weak" a voice drifted into the room. It came with sass and a whole lot of charisma.

Caroline looked up to see the white smoke rising in the room. "Who's there ?" She called out.

Slowly a figure materialized in the far end of the room. It was a ghost with a face Caroline didn't recognize.

"My name's Tessa" she answered back.

Carolines eye's narrowed at name. Tessa was not only some crazed witch that nearly killed Stefan then stuck Bonnie as the anchor but she was suppose to be dead. Completely gone, so how the hell was she here?

As if reading her thoughts Tessa smiled and said.

"I don't know I'm dead so all my power should have been dead but it seems I have a bloodline"

Caroline raised an eyebrow at the ghost. But Tessa just had on a sentimental look like she was staring after a prize possession.

"A daughter? "

She nodded tears flowing down her face " It's funny I don't remember ever being pregnant or anyone besides Silas but the universe work's in mysterious ways"

The blonde hopes sky rocketed. Everything Genesis said was true. Not only could Tessa's daughter help them maybe Tessa could help her.

"So can you get me out of these shackles" She asked eagerly.

"If I did I'd be denying you a wonderful experience" the witch laughed half heartily, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Excuse me"

" Den tha kollí̱sei ekeí gia pánta paidí"

Caroline stared at her in confusion. She had no idea what that meant while the woman looked on with that sentimental look on her face. The white air began to disappear but Tessa stayed, she walked over to Caroline and touched her cheek. The vampire flinched away from the chill but it was no use it engulfed her.

* * *

Klaus was finishing up his work ripping Marcellus's men apart when out the corner of his eye's he someone picked up the coin. Just a few hour's ago he through it on the ground as a ultimatum something nobody thought they would need. Of course they were wrong. Somebody did see there wrong now but there were two other people who didn't.

"Is that it then" Niklaus dislocated somebody's shoulder and through them aside. He looked over to his sister and her boyfriend you give up"

Marcel saw that blood thirsty grin on the Originals face and took that as a sign to shield Rebekah from view. "That's enough Klaus you proved your point not only are you stronger but better than all of us"

Klaus wiped the blood from his mouth with his sleeve and kicked a dead body aside

"That wasn't the point I was trying to make far from it in fact but we'll discuss that later when we discuss you handing over my home"

The men that were left shrank back into the shadows. Quite scared of what was to come next. They all knew the plan but after seeing the hybrid in full throttle nobody was sure any if this was worth the bloodbath.

"Hand over Caroline she hasn't been fed in hour's" he growled

Tyler walked back on the scene after he courageously swept away after Niklaus gained the upper hand in the fight "I'm afraid we can't do that Klaus my girlfriend is mine until you turn yourself over to us"

The original vampire laughed at the werewolf . The Original sized up the pup. He's been meaning to kill Tyler Lockwood but he's resisted for Carolibe's sake. But now the opportunity couldn't be missed " You ? How dare you claim her after what happened here"

"She's mine always was always will be and after all this is over she's coming home with me" Tyler snapped, the comment obviously unsettled him.

Niklaus shook his head in disappointment. He looked back over to Marcel "Are you that delusional, give me Caroline now or your all dead"

"Somebody get the two out here" Marcel ordered.

* * *

The door to the " little dungeon" opened and the little brunette girl stepped back in.

"FYI your about to die" she declared

Caroline slowly lifted her head and looked over at the girl. Her body ached from the uncomfortable positions and the cold that was once over her was replaced by pure heat.

Davina unlocked the bounds and dropped Caroline on the floor with her magic. "Either you help us or your dead understood"

Caroline shook her head no, she sat shaking on the floor. Davina proceeded to use her magic to inflict pain but she couldn't break through Carolines barrier.

"I said no" the vampire shrieked. Davina flinched back from the Hugh pitch noise. With a quick sweep of her hand Davina was thrown into a wall.

"Oh my gosh" Caroline cried out and ran to the girl" are you okay I didn't mean to that"

Davina rolled over to face the blonde that just thrown her across the room. She shook of the pain. And concentrated again on inflicting pain on the blonde. This time there was no wall.

Caroline held her pain as her nerves were jerked.

"Where is Klaus" the blonde said in between clenched teeth.

"Put me down" the girl demanded

Caroline looked up to see the girl levitating up in the air. She seemed to be having spasms as her eye's moved rapidly. If the vampire wasn't so angry and hungry she might of cared yet she just marveled at what seemed to be her work.

The witch let out a blood curdling scream as Caroline snapped her spine out of place by moving just a few fingers. The teenage hung high in air with her eye's rolled in the back of her head and body withered up.

In her head she saw flashes of a courtyard. It was nicely set up with tables and chairs. There were flowers and beautiful colors everywhere. It was right made her way through the house and out to the courtyard time find everyone she needed in one place .

"I brought the witch" She smirked in triumph

"How were you able to do that ?" Tyler questioned , he crossed his arms and frowned at her state.

"This" with a slight gesture of her hand she throw Davina into a stone wall by the garden she saw by the wall and had Tyler in her old position.


	15. Chapter 15

Major revelations coming up and maybe a little surprise. Hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading.

Ps. I appreciate the review Guest. That was a very good guest but I won't make any confirmations on your guess. But it was a very good one. Caroline past is a very completed one and your about to see it play out. Thanks again for your review.

* * *

Sophie and her witch friend was strolling around the graveyard. The Decaearux witch was back in her good health and graces after Marcel almost killed both her and Caroline.

Thank God he was unsuccessful because if he killed off the only leverage the witches had there fate would be doomed. Yet now there was a shift in power and everyone felt it. Marcellus Gerad no longer ruled mightily over the French Quarter, the power was snatched away by the rightful ruler Niklaus Mikaelson. Who no doubt will rule with an iron fist.

"So Caroline's alright now and all that ?" Sabine asked.

"Yeah I can't believe she's a witch" Sophie shook her head, still in disbelief "Must be pretty strong if she could take a hybrid and Davina down"

"Yeah I heard about" curly haired witch scrolled through some image's on her phone.

By now word had traveled through the grapevine about what happened that dreadful night at the original Mikaelson home.

"I should have seen this coming no wonder our bond is so strong" Sophie groaned is frustration.

"Don't beat yourself there's still something you can do"

The thought had been seating on Sabine's head for a while. Rotating and being changed so it was brought up in the best possible way.

"Pick up all our remains and hitchhike to some other state . I wonder how the other witches would feel about that"

Sabine shook her head at the sarcasm" No do you think it's possible to harness her power from the bond"

"What" Sophie stopped short .

"Think about it she's a witch your a witch you guy's are bounded to each other. Maybe you can harness her magic"

Sophie rubbed her temples, she felt a sudden headache "Slow down skipper we don't even know if she's a legitimate witch and that's practically suicide"

"So your going to be seat back and watch us get slaughtered" Sabine retorted.

"Don't be dramatic"

"Marcel has Davina, Klaus has Caroline. What happens when the war comes no what happen when he learns how to use her powers. God only knows what blood lines she's from"

* * *

Caroline sashayed around the corner, she was headed for her room. It was more like a suite with walk in closets, a waiting room, the bathroom was separate entity from the bedroom. And it was all in the new Mikaelson mansion well it was the already the Mikaelson mansion before Marcel took it over. But that was all over now. The Originals were back at home even the traitor and their companions.

All seemed to be right in the world. At least for everyone else, Caroline's head was still spinning from the recent event's. She had powers and there was no denying it. But how?

The blonde almost made it to her room but something stopped her in her tracks. Katherine laid sprawled out on the floor in front of her. Wearing her Embellished Lace Tank, denim jeans and lace up boots. It was funny how Katherine seemed to insult her fashion sense but laid sprawled out in the outfit she choose for herself the other night.

"Shit" Caroline gasped, coming back to her senses. She ran over to the brunette and checked for a pulse. There wasn't anything.

"Oh gosh Katherine this is the wrong time for you to die" the blonde began to lightly smack her face and poke her.

Caroline pumped at her heart a little bit but nothing happened. She was torn between saying finally or feeling bad. Katherine made her life a living hell at one time but it hurt to see her like this. Even though she stole her clothes and was wearing her vintage earrings.

Just this morning the two were having an argument over the ankle boots Caroline was wearing. She decided to invest in a collection since they were closest things to heels Klaus allowed her to wear. All her other pumps mysteriously went missing so the vampire decided to lock up all her shoes in one closet. The doppelganger however seemed to think it was okay to take her stuff without asking. Just yesterday she was wearing her favorite sweater and yet again ate her breakfast.

"Don't feel bad, you didn't kill her on purpose"

Caroline spun around to see Tessa again this time without all the smoke effects.

"I didn't kill anyone"

"You may not have realized it but you kind off killed her" the ghost smirked.

Caroline shook her head no and pulled away from the body. Her hands suddenly felt a little clammy. She did feel the heated sensation come over her this afternoon when she found her gown missing.

"I know your wondering what you are . I wish I could tell you but I know nothing of your history" Qetiseyah said sympathetically.

"How are you even here right now" Caroline sniffled.

"I can go wherever I want you just have the gift of seeing me" she answered.

"Is that what you call me killing people a gift"

The ghost drifted over to Caroline, kneeled down to her level and took her face in her hand.

"Oh honey I know exactly how you feel" the witch began to stroke her face.

"How your the almighty Qetiseyah some all great powerful witch"

"I was once in the same situation forced to be the all once all great witch" the ghost put an extra emphasis on forced.

Caroline picked her head up and wipes her tears.

"Your very powerful dear just be careful of those around you"

"Is my life in danger ?" Caroline held the hand that was on her cheek.

"I'm not sure but once people find out what you are, they'll want to use you and not for the best purposes either"

Caroline rolled her blue eye's at the new revelation "Great another thing I didn't ask for"

Tessa chuckled at the sarcasm and rose from the floor"At least now you don't have to worry about bloodthirst"

"Why" Caroline looked up at ghost.

"Your not a vampire"

* * *

Klaus sat arms crossed at the table. A scribe was busy drawing up a contract that both he and Marcel would sign. The blonde vampire knew that he could never truly rule over New Orleans without a helping hand. So Marcel would be the Wallace to his Gromit. The French Quarter's old ruler wasn't too happy about signing over all his rights and taking the backseat only to see someone else rule but it was the only option.

So as Klaus finished up his signature and then push the paper his way he had no choice but to sign it.

"Well mate I appreciate the cooperation and look forward to seeing you at the dinner tonight"

Marcel nodded and zipped out.

The room that was once his was easily snatched out from under him and given to the pregnant vampire. Well no one was so sure she was even that. But that's what Diego was betting on.

He found Rebekah soaking in the tub. She was playing with the bubbles and humming a soft tone.

"Someone's in a good mood" Marcel entered the bathroom and took a seat on the floor by the tub.

She shrugged "Might as well enjoy a few happy moments before Klaus throws a dagger into my chest"

Marcel leaned on the tub"Your brother isn't going to dagger you he's in a good mood at the moment"

"So are you, does that mean the meeting went well ?" She asked.

"Yup he agreed not to rip my guts out if I willing handed everything over"

"And you did" Rebekah said in disbelief.

"Yeah but worry not my fair lady" Marcel took her handed in his and kissed it "we're ruling this kingdom together"

"Wait you agreed to be lackey" Rebekah snatched her hand away.

"No more of a Batman to Robin" Marcel corrected.

"You honestly believe that my brother will let you have any say around here God your an idiot"

Marcel frowned at the insult "I believe him so you should"

"Why are you even buying into this bullshit instead of fighting for what's your" there was a hidden meaning behind her word that Marcel wasn't picking up on.

"I have Klaus and Davina on my side I'm basically the most powerful man around why would I give that up"

"Is this really what you care about ?" Rebekah narrowed her eye's at the remark. She was growing increasingly agitated.

"Okay I have feeling your upset about something else"

"Yes he's doing the same thing he did in the 19th century and here I thought he was going to plunge some stick into my heart. He's going to tear us apart again Marcel"

The vampire shook his head at his girlfriend's worry. He knew she was upset about something else. If course Rebekah didn't care about New Orleans after all everything would just be spoon Fed to her no matter where she went. This fact agitated Marcel.

"Bex's please can't you see he's being nice"

Rebekah grabbed one of the nearest towels.

" I love you and nothing will change that you know that right "

Rebekah breezed out the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Caroline didn't know who to call. She was pacing around the room and was basically having a panic attack. The fact that some ghost just told her She wasn't a vampire made her break out in hives and cold sweat. It wasn't a really glamorous look especially since there was some big dinner tonight.

"Okay I can do this" Caroline shakily dialed the number" I'm Caroline Forbes and I can do this"

But just the mention of her name made her shake even more. She was Caroline Forbes now she didn't even know what she was. Or who she is and that's all thanks to some witch.

"This is Bonnie Bennett" a tired voice drifted out the phone.

"It's Caroline, Bonnie I need some help"

"Isn't this a nice surprise I haven't heard from you in year's" her tone dripped pure sarcasm

"Qetiseyah came to me and told me I wasn't a vampire" said quickly .

"What" Bonnie barely caught what she said .

"And then she touched me and all of sudden I'm killing people" this time the words came out more rapidly.

There was a long pause. A sound of scrambling around and groans before Bonnie answered. This time she was more alert.

"So let me get this straight my dead ancestor came and touched you"

Caroline nodded then she realized that Bonnie was miles away not in her luxurious room.

"Caroline you've been activated" Bonnie spoke before she could.

"What" Caroline snapped. In misunderstanding instead of anger.

"Usually magical genes are passed down through birth but a witch can surrender power's over to supernaturals"

"So that's what Qetiseyah did" Caroline said realizing just what that cold air was.

"Yes she gave you her power's, but the only way she still had the ability to do that was if she had an offspring that was already continuing her legacy drawing from her magic"

Caroline was silent . Genesis was proven right yet again. Qetiseyah dis have a daughter out there. One who was practicing magic.

"Do you know what that means " Bonnie was growing more excited by the miute " supernaturals don't get to take there abilities to the other side"

"Bonnie I'm not catching on" the blonde whispered. Caroline was beginning to feel that sinking feeling. It only comes on when she felt trapped or completely lost. Which was barely ever.

"She gave you all her power's your a witch" she shouted excitedly"

"But I'm a vampire "

"Not anymore, that part of you is sealed off you can't drink blood anymore right?"

"I haven't been able to for a while now" Caroline admitted.

There was another silence on the phone. The blonde Sat waiting for what felt like hours for her friend to pick back up. But nothing came from the other line.

"Bonnie"

The line went dead.

This time she dialed Genesis's number.

* * *

Katherines body was moved not to shortly after it was found. By none other than Elijah. He was not upset so much by her death but that the moment she decided to stop running and embrace life it was taken away from her. It deeply began to cut a hole in his heart.

The Mikaelson brother decided to skip out in tonight's festivities and bury her. Someplace he knew she'd be happy.

* * *

Sabine walked into her friends room in full party ready mood. Just a few hour's ago her nails were professionally painted. The dress she ordered was delivered and ironed. Now she was waiting on her hair to dry air she could straighten it.

"You've been at this for hour's now" Sabine gestured to the books and charms Sophie Decaearux was chanting over.

"I can't access her magic I can feel it but it's like there's a barrier blocking it"

"So give up before Davina wakes up from her coma and rat us out" the witch urged. Even though the idea to pull from Carolines magic was hers.

"I should but I can feel the scale of her power it's so great if I can just break through that wall we could all probably harness her power"

"Well I'm all about that but the party of the century is in an hour"

Sophie pushed the resources away rose from her bed. "She's either blocking it or hasn't fully harnessed it herself so it's locked away"

"I go with option B now let's go get ready" Sabine pulled her friend out the room.


End file.
